silent sea
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: Gracelynn Sky is a maid in the Governor's household and best friend of Elizabeth Swann what happens when she meets the famous pirate captain
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first Pirates of Caribbean story hope you like (reviewed on 15th December 2011)

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and like she did every day yawned. She washed her face and other areas in the water that was placed out the night before. Gracelynn Inocencia Sky had been working at the Governor Swann's resident for five years. She had been found lying on a beach near Port Royal Township, having no idea for her past but her name which was carved into a locket around her neck, and her age. Now at the age of seventeen she was well liked in the town.<p>

"Gracey you need to dress up today," said Alice Gracelynn's friend, she was also a maid with Gracelynn a personal maid to the Governor's only daughter Miss Swann. Alice was in her early twenties and common Londoner before she arrived at the new world. "The Master has had a very pretty new dress made for you to wear for the party up at the fort."

Gracelynn frowned at Alice, she did not like Norrington.

"Oh sweetie you have to go for Miss Swann for she wants you there with her," Alice picked up a very fine dress out of a box that she had placed on the only bed which they both shared. "Let's get you into the dress then I have to go and dress Miss Swann because you will not be able to."

Pushing Gracelynn behind the simple screen Alice placed a tight corset around Gracelynn's middle pulling it tighter producing a much smaller waist then was natural. Gracelynn already had a naturally small waist and hated wearing the corset believing it to the work of evil. She squeaked in pain as the ribbon was pulled at.

"Sorry Gracey but I have to pull them hard if I do not the dress will not look right," Alice whispered pulling the ribbon more before tying it into a bow. Then Alice pulled on the heavy dress over Gracelynn's head and smoothed it around Gracelynn's body watching as the shirts fall down to the floor. "There you look like a proper lady," Alice kissed the top of Gracelynn's head. "Here are your shoes," passing them towards Gracelynn. "Sit down I'll put them on you if you want?" Gracelynn shook her head and dropped the fabric shoes on the floor before stepping into them. She then smiled back at Alice when she was finished.

"I will go and get Miss Swann ready, the Master wants you to wait in the front hall for them," with that Alice left the room.

Sighing as much as she could Gracelynn looked down at herself. She was wearing a pale blue dress with white detail beads her shoes were a darker blue colours that Elizabeth or Miss Swann said went with her skin tone and blonde hair. Her hair was curled but mostly down simple. Gracelynn looked around her and picked up a hat and fan which she saw were in the same box has the dress had been. Smiling she walked out of her and Alice's chamber locking the door behind her. Then she passed the many other servants working in the servant areas of the large manor house smiling at them as she passed them and having them smile back at her.

When she walked into the entrance hall she saw the tall figure of her friend the blacksmith William Turner waiting around. She saw that he was focused on one of the many candle stick holders that were placed on the walls in the house. Gracelynn silently laughed at her friend as he broke it off the wall and then tried to hide it with a shake of her head.

"Gracelynn is that you?" asked Will when he noticed her. Gracelynn nodded and ran forward to hug him tightly. To her Will was like an older brother, he was tall and very handsome but she knew that he was in love with Miss Elizabeth Swann. "You look very beautiful today," he smiled down at her; she shrugged her shoulders before running her hands down her dress. That was when she noticed the long box that Will was carrying.

"Ah, Mr Turner," called Governor Swann as he walked towards them from the staircase. "I must say that you look lovely Miss Sky," patting Gracelynn on the top of the head. Governor Swann had always thought of the silent girl as a second daughter, along with his true daughter and he dotted on her so. Gracelynn thought of him at the sometime as him as a father too. However she knew where her place was in the household as a maid.

Turning back to Will he said. "It is good to see you again."

"Good day sir," said Will excitedly placing the box on a table. "I have your order," opening the box and pulling out of it a sword. Will then handed it to the Governor with a slight polite bow.

Governor Swann unsheathed the sword and looked at the new sword in detail. Will explained that the sword well made and what of. "That is folded steal there's gold filigree layered into the handle," pausing so Governor Swann could look at it some more Will then said. "If I may," Governor Swann handed the sword back over to Will. "Perfectly balanced," at the sometime as balancing the sword on one hand to show this. "The tan is nearly the full length of the blade," both Governor Swann and Gracelynn had to move back away from Will who spin the sword though the air before catching it.

"Impressive," Governor Swann took the sword back. "Very impressive. Now, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this," re-sheathing the sword and handing it back to Will. "Please give my compartments to your master will you?"

This saddened both Gracelynn and Will however Will smiled it off and said. "I will a craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated."

Hearing footsteps they all turn to watch Miss Swann or Elizabeth walk down the stairs. She was wearing a similar dress in style to that of Gracelynn's but was more detailed and more fitting for the daughter of the Governor and a lady in her own right.

"Elizabeth you look stunning," called out Governor Swann.

"Will it is so good to see you," Elizabeth almost ran down the stairs towards them. "I had a dream about you last night."

Will Gracelynn could see was in shock. "About me?"

"Elizabeth that is hardly a proper for you to..."

"About the day that we met, do you remember?" interrupted Elizabeth to ask Will. Gracelynn being the good servant that she was she made sure that they did not notice her and stood watching the three talk.

"I do, how could I forget Miss Swann," said Will in a polite and proper way because he was in front of the Governor and Elizabeth's father.

"Will how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" asked Elizabeth with a cheeky grin on her face.

"At least once more Miss Swan as always," William smiled back. Behind them Gracelynn hit her head with the palm of her hand at how stupid Will was being.

"There you see at least the boy as a sense of propriety," Governor Swann started gathering up the sword. "We must be going; Elizabeth, Gracelynn," and with that he was on his way out of the door. Leaving Elizabeth, Will and Gracelynn standing where they were.

"Good day Mr Turner," Elizabeth said n a grim, sad and angry voice following her when he called out for the girls, out of the front door down the steps towards the carriage. Gracelynn and William followed them but before Gracelynn got into the carriage she hit Will over the head with the palm of her hand. She then got into the carriage leaving a shunned Will to rub his sore head and wonder why he was so stupid.

William whispered to himself. "Elizabeth!" has the carriage carrying Elizabeth, the Governor and Gracelynn to the fort.

Inside the carriage Elizabeth was looking out of the window her father started to talk. "Elizabeth I hope that you will enjoy the ceremony today."

"I believe that I will father," said Elizabeth in a still grim voice. Gracelynn took Elizabeth's arm wrapping it around hers. When Elizabeth looked down at her Gracelynn smiled back a little and patted the older girl's hand with her smaller ones.

"Thank you Gracelynn you always know how to make me feel better," she paused and looked at what Gracelynn was wearing. "Your dress is very pretty did father get it for you?" Gracelynn smiled and nodded her head up and down to say yes.

"Well she needed a new dress for today," Governor Swann laughed. "The little Miss Sky needed to look and feel like the lady that she one day will become."

Gracelynn was shocked to hear this from the Governor saying that for she knew that no gentleman or man would want her as their wife and she was fine with that. But she felt that Governor Swann was trying to get her a husband. She however wanted to marry for love not because it was a smart match. No a smart match was something that was said about Norrington and Elizabeth being married and having lots of little children to ran around. Thinking about that Gracelynn silently laughed to herself. Elizabeth watched her friend laughing to herself and smiled. She knew that Gracelynn was very bright when others believed that she was simple and stupid, just because she was a mute. When she had been found they had had her checked by the doctor who had said that he was a mute by birth. Gracelynn was like a little sister to Elizabeth being almost a year younger than Elizabeth who had just turned eighteen.

They made it to the fort in less than ten minutes. It was the first time that Gracelynn had been in the fort. And she was only there because of Elizabeth and the Governor's wish, well mostly, ok because of the Governor's wish for Elizabeth to marry Norrington. In Gracelynn's mind the fort made her feel smaller then she already was at the most 4foot 10 inches. This was compared to Elizabeth's 5 foot 8 and half inches, but they were very similar.

* * *

><p>hoped you enjoyed this first chapter<p>

review if you want me to continue

still to come

Gracelynn meets Jack

Pirates attack the town

Elizabeth is taken

and much much more

love from pennyheartsseaweed xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**There is some signing in this chapter shown in **_**italics**_

**hope that you enjoy (reviewed on 15****th**** December 2011)**

* * *

><p>They made it to the fort in less than ten minutes. It was the first time that Gracelynn had been in the fort. And she was only there because of Elizabeth and the Governor's wish, well mostly, ok because of the Governor's wish for Elizabeth to marry Norrington. In Gracelynn's mind the fort made her feel smaller then she already was at the most 4 foot 10 inches. This was compared to Elizabeth's 5 foot 8 and half inches, but they were very similar. Gracelynn sighed thinking that she was only here for her friend and the fact that Governor Swann wanted Elizabeth to marry the soon to be Commodore.<p>

The ceremony of both Elizabeth and Gracelynn was very long and boring plus with the Caribbean heat it was unbearable for both of them in their tight dresses. There was much fanning and standing in the small amount of shade with everyone else watching the ceremony. Gracelynn thought that it all seemed at waste of time when she could be working, well she was at the moment, but she could be doing something better with her time. Maybe working on that piece of cross-stitch or the new book that she had brought with her wage, something other than this Gracelynn turned to watch the rich ladies and gentleman around her. All she wanted to do was laugh out loud at them.

After the ceremony Gracelynn tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder to get her attention. And signed in a language that they had made up when they were younger, "_Elizabeth I need some fresh air. I think that I will walk down to the docks."_

Elizabeth nodded her head and replied in sign. _"I wish that I could go with you but father needs me here. Have fun and I will tell father that you were not feeling very well."_

They hugged and Gracelynn left the fort on foot to head towards the sea air of the docks. That was when she noticed on the far dock the ship with an odd looking gentleman sitting with two sailors that she knew very well. Making up her mind she smiled and walked towards them.

"Halt Miss Sky you cannot be here!" shouted Murtogg his gun drawn pointed towards her.

Gracelynn rolled her eyes at the sailors and nodded towards the odd man. The look on her face her told the sailors that they could not stop her from staying with them and the odd man.

"Ok you can stay for now Miss Sky," Mullroy said Gracelynn smiled happily and jumped into a skip pass the two red coats.

The odd man, who called himself Smith, watched the young girl who he could see large eyes of ocean green and flowing long blonde golden hair. Gracelynn let the two sailors help her onto the ship and she smiled at the odd looking Mr. Smith. She sat down next Mr. Smith as he told them his stories about himself without telling them his true name.

"And that was when they made me their chief," he was interrupted by a squash of something hitting the water.

Then they all heard Norrington's shout of, "Elizabeth!"

Looking around at each other before all running to the edge of the ship to look over down towards the water. Gracelynn started to get herself ready to drive into the water to rescue her friend. But before she could do anything she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the owner and was surprised to see that it was Mr. Smith he shook his head before turning to the two sailors. "Well you be saving her then?" he asked.

Both shook they heads and this was answered by Mullroy saying simply. "I can't swim."

Gracelynn rolled her eyes at the man and looked up again at Mr. Smith. "Pride of the King's Navy you are," Mr. Smith muttered taking off his effects and coat throwing them at the two men. "Don't lose these," he said winking has he placed his hat on top of Gracelynn's head. Patting it down and thinking that he never allowed anyone to wear his hat. And then he dived into the clear water leaving the three people watching him.

Suddenly two heads broke over the small waves Mr. Smith was swimming for both of them. Mullroy and Murtogg helped Mr. Smith to pull Elizabeth up onto the dock.

"She's not breathing!" cried Mullroy after checking.

"Move!" Smith pushed him out of the way pulling out a knife at the sometime. Gracelynn watched with eyebrows raised as Mr. Smith cut straight down the front of Elizabeth's corset leaving Elizabeth only in her underwear, her dress having been lost to the waves.

"I would have not thought of that," muttered Mullroy.

Mr. Smith looked at Gracelynn who was quietly watching the scene in front of her. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Elizabeth was able to breathe on the other hand Gracelynn cannot because of the looks that the odd but handsome Mr. Smith was giving to her. That was when Mr. Smith saw something new, something that Gracelynn knew Elizabeth never wanted anyone to know about. It was a pirate coin which Elizabeth had told her, when she had find it when cleaning Elizabeth's bed chambers. Elizabeth had told her that she had found it on Will when he was rescued but she had been scared that if Will had been find with it on he would have been hanged as a pirate. But why Elizabeth had decided to wear it Gracelynn had no idea. She believed that the coin was cursed.

"Where did you get that?" asked Mr. Smith turning it around in his hand.

That was when they heard running footfall to meet them. Norrington, Gracelynn saw was holding his sword up in front of Mr. Smith face. She got to her feet as fast as she could, producing many frowns around her because of the hat she was still wearing.

"On your feet!" commanded Norrington at the group around Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann called as he ran towards Elizabeth as he helped he up wrapping her up with his coat and pulling her away from Mr. Smith.

"Yes I am fine," said Elizabeth by now everyone was looking at Mullroy who was holding Elizabeth's corset in front of him. When he saw this he throw the corset down and pointed at the odd Mr. Smith.

"Shoot him," ordered Governor Swann, Gracelynn shook her head. But no-one noticed her.

"Father," said Elizabeth she then turned to Norrington. "Commodore do you intend to kill my rescuer?" she asked. Gracelynn signed towards Elizabeth _Thank you. _Gracelynn let out a deep breath. They all watched Norrington replacing his sword into its holder. The look on his face strong fast with announce.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said holding out one of his hands towards Mr. Smith. Who at first did not want to take it but a short nod from Gracelynn he did so. Norrington pulled Mr. Smith's arm towards him removing some of the fabric from covering Mr. Smith's skin. Gracelynn and Elizabeth both gasped when a scar of white P was shown. "Had a brush with the East India Company? Did we Pirate?"

Governor Swann simply ordered to the man in uniforms, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons," looking back at the Pirate's arm he uncovered more of the skin. Gracelynn saw a tattoo of a bird over the waves. "Well, well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir," Mr. Smith or Sparrow replied with a wink at Gracelynn.

"I didn't see your ship Captain," said Norrington looking around and laughing at the pirate in front of him.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack Sparrow said with a small cheeky smile at Gracelynn only to have the small girl to shake her head at him.

"Said he had come to commodore one," said Murtogg in his most business like voice.

Mullroy bent down and picked up all of Jack Sparrow's things holding them to Norrington. "These are his sir."

Norrington picked up the gun first. "No additional shot nor powder," put it down and picked up and opened a compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then he looked at Jack's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack said with a smile on his face and Gracelynn could not stop herself soundlessly laughed. "And it seems that she knows me," Jack pointed at Gracelynn making her to stop laughing and Norrington to stare at her.

With that Norrington moved forward to grab Jack again by the arm dragging him along the dock. The others followed them down the dock.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" shouted Elizabeth pushing forward.

"Carefully Lieutenant," ordered Norrington as Jack was being put into irons.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life," said Elizabeth.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," stated Norrington.

Jack Sparrow courted this by saying. "Through it seems enough to condemn him."

"Indeed," said Norrington again very simply.

"Finally," said Jack as he used the irons around his waists to take Elizabeth by the neck taking everyone by surprise.

"No don't shot," cried Governor Swann. Gracelynn hide behind her Master and away from the handsome odd man who had taken her friend a prisoner.

"I knew that you would warm up to me," whispered Jack in Elizabeth's ear. In his mind he would have preferred to have had his arms around the smaller blonde but needs must. "My effects please," Jack ordered the uniformed men. "And my hat," he said towards Gracelynn with a cheeky lint to his voice. "Commodore," ordering him as Gracelynn started to walk forward. To Elizabeth Jack asked. "Elizabeth? It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," spat Elizabeth back.

"And who is this?" asked Jack pointing at Gracelynn.

"My cousin and Miss Sky to you," again Elizabeth spat venom in her voice.

"Miss Sky if you be so kind," Jack bent forward to allow Gracelynn to place his hat on his head. "Now Miss Swann if you be so kind too. Come, come we don't have all day," spinning Elizabeth who had been handed Jack's things by Norrington, to face him.

To put the effects of a Pirate was harder then Elizabeth would have thought. Not because the things were hard to put on the body but because she had to hug him to do so.

"Easy on the goods Love," Jack was smiling around the man around them. Gracelynn was trying and failing to look anywhere but at her friend and the odd but oddly handsome pirate. She wanted to have his hands all over her and turned bright red at thinking that.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth said again spitting out the words at Jack.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentleman," winking at Gracelynn. "Maladies. You will always remember this as the day that you as almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," with that he pushed Elizabeth at Norrington and her Father before using the irons sprang up on to beam above them.

"Will you shot him now?" asked Governor Swann hugging both Elizabeth and Gracelynn.

"Open fire! On his heel, Gillette, Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," Norrington ordered his second in command and walked away from the scene to help in the search.

On the way back to the Governor's house both Elizabeth and Gracelynn were classed in the evil that was pirates.

* * *

><p>sorry this has been awhile to update been very busy<p>

still to come in the story

evil pirate

kidnap

and brakes out of jail

and much much more

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


End file.
